


The Animal Inside of Me

by hummingrightalong



Series: KINKTOBER 2018 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jisaac - Freeform, Kanima, Kanimas, Kinktober, M/M, OT3, Scisaac - Freeform, Were-Creatures, Werelizards, Werewolves, jackson is a werelizard after the kanima thing, ot3 but scisaac sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingrightalong/pseuds/hummingrightalong
Summary: Jackson, Scott, and Isaac are in a relationship, but only 2 of them are into morning sex. And wolfing out during it. Some plot, mostly smut.





	The Animal Inside of Me

It's already started when Jackson rolls over. His arm is still flopped over Scott's midsection. Scott, who is writhing against Isaac's waking form and sniffing hard into his curls.

They get up his nose, he sniffs harder and huffs. Ok, well, he kind of *barks* if Jackson has anything to say about it, but werewolves don't really do that. 

Still, the dumb dogs do this *every* morning just about. Personally, Whittemore isn't into morning sex so he rolls away, planting his feet on the floor and looking over his shoulder. "I'll let you two get on with it." 

If they hear him nobody really acknowledges. Isaac might've made a small whimper of reply, but that was probably more for Scott who was already nibbling the base of his neck.

Three becomes two when Scott bites down hard and Isaac's body tenses, the smell of arousal already rising in the room. Jackson's senses aren't quite as good as the wolves (not fair) but good enough for a "Werelizard". 

"Whatever. Just don't get stuck again," he says, referring to a time before 2 had become 3, while he was still in London, and they'd let their more animalistic sides have a little too much power. Their teenage hormones and Werewolf lust left them both stuck, not the way one might think, but in mid-shift - fangs, claws, glowing eyes...they'd had to make a few embarassing phone calls, scandalize a couple of surrogate father-figures but they'd managed to work it out without a repeat incident. 

The dig, however, goes unnoticed, as Jackson expected it would. He rolls his eyes and leaves the room, shutting the door on them. He has a routine and this is not part of it. "Dumb dogs," he mutters.

Isaac reaches back, strokes any part of Scott that he can get ahold of. Their body temperatures rising, even though Isaac is usually colder than fair for a Were, his body is flushed and Scott's heat combined is driving him crazy.

The thing that really drives Isaac wild though, is the biting. This is the best way to wake up, and his mornings are never the same without it. Honestly, it really helps to keep centered through the day too. Letting this out now, giving into each other like the alpha and beta desperately want to, almost constantly (they'd work on that if they *wanted* to) is exactly what they both need to get through the mundane human world. 

They haven't left it behind of course, the day to day toil of their regular lives, though all of that is out of their minds at the moment. 

Scott not-so-gently rolls Isaac over, so their facing. The first kiss leaves the faint taste of blood in their mouths. The cuts and scrapes heal quickly and reopen with every snap, every kiss, every nail down each others backs.

They kick and flail at the blankets, trying to get their already naked bodies closer. They spend all night wrapped up and wrapped together and by morning it's almost maddening what the distance of a sheet can do to the impatience of two horny young Werewolves.

As soon as they're as close as they can get without actually fucking, each one of them leave a litany of bite marks on the other. Everywhere and anywhere, while almost clumsily rutting together. They need friction. They need to fuck. And now.

It's another problem getting to the lube, which honestly living in a polyamourous relationship with the hormones of youth and various supernatural creatures furthering the problem, is never that far. Still, far enough.

Almost completely shifted at this point, Isaac has to remind his alpha to help control both of them. He hands him the bottle of lube and turns over, cheek against a pillow, on his knees so his ass is presented for Scott's approval.

Scott manages to pull back just enough to keep the claws back as he coats his fingers, plunges two directly into Isaac who can't and won't wait for Scotty's usual gentle nature to take his time. He preps him quickly, milking his prostate so he's about ready to come when Scott stops his movement, releases his fingers and liberally applies the KY to his cock.

The alpha graps Isaac's hips, knees his legs a bit farther apart and pushes in, doesn't stop until he's buried completely. Isaac rocks back and forth against him. Not slow, deep and desperate. Fucking himself with his face in the pillow. Scott is barely holding on.

That's when Scott's wolf takes over. He wraps an arm around Isaac's waist and holds him close. Fucks him hard until he's just about flat into the mattress and their pleasure is all up to his alpha. 

Scott howls, bites the back of Isaac's neck. Isaac turns his head and arches just right so that they can reach one another to kiss deeply. That does it for both of them. 

The hand that had come up to grasp Isaac is brought to the blond's face. He sniffs at Scott's wrist and sinks his teeth in. Scott can see the unique amber of his beta's eyes blinking back at him. They both come hard, together, mouths bloody, sheets a mess.

Moments later Jackson returns with breakfast. Scott and Isaac haven't bothered to even clean up yet but they separate and each give Jackson a deep kiss and thank him for making a healthy replenishing meal. The weirdo is still a fitness freak, whether he needs to be now or not, with the Were metabolism and all the calorie burning sex. 

"That didn't take long." 

Something like "does it ever?" comes from both the Werewolves in reply.


End file.
